


Sofia Falcone imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Sofia Falcone imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Love to see you squirm (nsfw)

Thanks to Sofia you had been allowed into the most exclusive nightclub in Gotham.

After a few drinks she pulled you onto the dance floor.

It wasn’t often Sofia liked to dance in public so you were going to enjoy the moment as much as you could.

You held onto her hips as she danced with you.

She turned around, pressing her back to your front as the music pounded and the lights flashed throughout the club.

Her hands snaked up her body reaching their destination holding onto your neck to bring you closer.

She pushed her ass further into you, purposely grinding against your cock.

You kissed the side of her neck, Sofia’s fingers digging into your skin.

Sofia’s ass never left your crotch, the pressure making your cock hard.

You were getting turned on and Sofia knew it.

She smirked, dancing just a little bit more provactatively to get you more worked up.

“Stop dancing like that or i’m going to cum in my pants,” you groaned in her ear.

“I don’t know maybe I just love to see you squirm,” Sofia smiled.

“We’re leaving, now,” you said taking her hand, leading her staight of the club and back home.


	2. Warm me up

You sat at the counter of the bar, waiting for your next round of drinks for you and Sofia.

While you waited a girl came and sat in the stool next to you.

“You here alone handsome?” She asked.

“I’m here with my girlfriend,” you told her.

“I don’t see any girlfriend,” she said putting her hand on your arm.

“She’s right here and you better take your hand off my boyfriend,” Sofia said walking up to you two.

“Or what bitch?” The girl asked.

“Or else i’ll have your head served on a silver platter, I am Sofia Falcone after all,” Sofia spat back.

Hearing the name Falcone the girl immedietly backed off, grabbing her drink and heading to the opposite end of the bar.

“Let’s go Y/N, this place is ruined for me now,” Sofia said grabbing your hand and leading you out the bar.

You were confused when Sofia took you to the empty alleyway instead of your car.

“Wasn’t the car that-“ you started but were cut off by Sofia wrapping her arms around your neck and pushing you up against the wall.

You made out against the wall until the cold air started to get to you.

“Were you jealous back there?” You teased her.

“I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine,” Sofia retorted, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

“You don’t need to be embarrased, it was hot,” you assured her.

“It was?” She said surprised.

“Totally, now how about we go back home and you help warm me up,” you grinned.

“Gladly,” Sofia smirked knowing exactly how you wanted her.


	3. Patience lost (nsfw)

You stumbled down the corridor of the Falcone estate, your lips currently attached to Sofia’s neck.

“That play was wonderful, we should go see another one sometime,” she laughed, gasping when you bit down on the spot underneath her ear.

“We should, but I like being right here with you more,” you grinned before kissing her deeply.

With Sofia’s tongue in your mouth you lost all patience to make it to her bedroom so instead you pushed her up against the wall, nearly knocking over one of her father’s expensive vases in the process.

Your hands glided up her thighs, toying with the hem of her dress.

She wrapped her arms around your neck, one her legs hooking around your waist.

Slipping a hand underneath her dress you gently touched her through her underwear, “you’re so wet,” you teased.

“Only you could get me like this before we even made it to the bedroom,” Sofia laughed blissfully.

You pushed her underwear aside and ran your fingers through her arousal before hastily inserting two fingers inside her.

Your other hand went to her chest, palming her through the material of her dress.

“Y/N,” she moaned as you pumped your fingers into her.

Sofia undid the belt to your slacks, pulling your hard cock out of your boxers and stroking quickly.

You pulled your fingers out of her and grabbed onto her hips, lifting her into the air.

Her legs instinctively went around your waist, your cock resting against her stomach.

“Fuck me Y/N,” she whispered into your ear before kissing you hard.

You tugged her dress up giving you enough access to push your cock inside her.

Rocking your hips forward you placed one of your hands on the wall Sofia was leaning on for more stability, her hands tangled in your hair and tugging softly.

You kissed down Sofia’s neck to her chest, nipping at the top of her breasts peaking through her dress.

Sofia threw her head back against the wall when you started thrusting faster, her nails digging into your scalp.

She reached a hand down, rubbing tight circles around her clit.

“Shit,” she groaned, “I’m gonna cum.”

“So cum for me,” you grunted.

Sofia quickened her pace on her clit, meeting the rhythm of your thrusts.

“Y/N,” she gasped when she came, neither hers nor your movements slowing as she worked through her orgasm.

Her hand that was still in your hair eventually loosened so you pulled out of her and placed Sofia back on the ground.

She smoothed out her dress before switching your positions, pushing you against the wall and sinking to her knees.

She took a slow deliberate lick up the shaft of your cock before taking you into her mouth.

Bobbing her head back and forth you soon released into her mouth, Sofia smiling as you did so.

When you finished she wiped away the stray cum on the corner of her lips and got back to her feet.

“You think any of the maids heard us?” she chuckled, kissing you chastely.

“Probably… but it wouldn’t be the first time now would it,” you smirked.


	4. The king and queen of Gotham (nsfw)

You had met Sofia three years ago when you started working for her family down at their estate in Mexico.

When she came back to Gotham she insisted to her father that she would be bringing you along to continue working for her in the corrupted city she used to call home.

The real truth to her bringing you to Gotham with her was because you had secretly been having an affair for over two years now.

She never told her father about your relationship because she knew he would not approve and have you fired before being ‘taken care of’ for scandalizing his daughter.

In Gotham she contemplated being more open about your love but when she saw the madness first hand that her father had always described to her she decided to keep it a secret for a bit longer for your own protection.

After her failed alliance with Oswald he somehow discovered that you were not just Sofia’s servant so he had Victor kidnap you.

Sofia sat in the den of her home, the fireplace roaring behind her as she peacefully read her book waiting for you come home.

She hadn’t seen you all day but she figured you were just out running errands.

Then her phone started ringing.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Sofia, long time no speak,” Oswald said on the other end.

“Oswald, what can I do for you?” she asked contently.

“I think I have someone here you might be interested in,” Oswald chuckled.

“Sofia,” she heard you groan out.

Sofia’s heart dropped at the sound of your voice in despair but she knew she had to keep her cool.

“Oh, so that’s where Y/N has been all day, I was wondering when he wasn’t here to make me lunch,” she said calmly.

“I know Y/N is your lover Sofia,” Oswald grunted.

“I assure you Oswald I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she responded.

Her phone dinged and she looked to see she had received a video.

The video showed you being tortured by Victor, you were covered in blood from deep cuts, bruises and burns all over your body.

You yelled and you screamed in pain as he burned your skin again while Oswald filmed it but Sofia still did not crack.

When the video ended she put her phone back to her ear.

“Now, I will give you Y/N back in exchange for… I don’t know let’s say five million dollars… oh, and you leave Gotham,” Oswald said cheerfully.

“I must confess to you Oswald that yes, Y/N have been sleeping together for quite some time now but I’m sorry to tell you that he means nothing to me. He was just a toy in the long run,” she expertly lied.

“So you wouldn’t care if I had Victor kill him in cold blood,” Oswald said and then she heard you screaming meaning Victor was hurting you again.

“You can keep him, good day Oswald,” Sofia said and then she hung up before Oswald could see he was getting under her skin.

Oswald threw his phone down to the ground in frustration when he heard the line go dead.

“I can’t believe this,” he yelled.

“You want me to kill him boss?” Victor asked.

“Go ahead, for Sofia I’m willing to die,” you said spitting out blood from your mouth.

Victor pulled his knife out, ready to slit your throat but Oswald stopped him, feeling a little bad for you.

“That cold hearted witch is willing to let you die and you’re still loyal to her?” Oswald asked.

“I will always be loyal to Sofia,” you told him.

“I could use that sort of loyalty, how would like to join me? We could get back at Sofia Falcone for leaving you for dead.”

“No way, The Falcone family gave me so much, I’d never betray them, especially Sofia.”

“Can I kill him now?” Victor asked hungry to kill someone.

“No Victor, we will keep the poor lovesick bastard as a prisoner until we find some other use for him,” Oswald said.

For days Oswald kept you tied up, allowing Victor to torture you occasionally to feed his bloodlust.

One day the doors to Oswald’s mansion were broken down and kicked in.

Sofia strutted in, Tabitha, Barbara and Selina right behind her.

“Sofia,” he said in shock, fumbling to his feet.

“I’ll be taking Y/N back now Oswald,” Sofia smiled.

“I thought you didn’t care about him,” Oswald hissed.

“Sometimes you have to lie to fool your enemy, couldn’t let you see my weak spot now could I,” she shrugged.

“Victor! Shoot them!” Oswald yelled.

Victor pulled his shotgun out but Tabitha used her whip to grab it out of his hands before he could fire.

Barbara had her own pistol raised and aimed at Victor who was now defenseless while Selina had a gun pointed at Oswald.

“Play time’s over Oswald, release Y/N. Now,” Sofia stated firmly.

Oswald looked to Victor and nodded reluctantly.

Victor untied you and pushed you off the chair.

You were weak but you had enough strength to stumble back to Sofia and the sirens.

“‘Till we meet again Oswald,” Sofia said and she helped you walk out of the house, Tabitha, Barbara and Selina following behind.

When you were safely away from Oswald, Sofia turned to the other three women.

“Thank you for your help ladies,” she said digging her wallet out of her pocket, ”and now for your payment.”

“Keep your money, just think of it as you owe us a favor now,” Barbara stated.

“Alright, fine,” Sofia agreed and they were off.

Sofia took you back to the Falcone mansion and after a long hot shower she watched you scarf down your favorite foods to gain your energy back as Oswald hadn’t fed you since he took you captive.

“You knew that I would be coming to get you right?” she asked you hesitantly.

“Part of me did, the other part was a little hurt hearing you say what you did,” you confessed.

Sofia got up from her seat, walking around the table to you, “Y/N, I love you with all of my heart but I couldn’t let Oswald know that.”

You sat there in silence, looking down at the plate in front of you.

Sofia kneeled down beside you, her hand resting on your knee, “one of the greatest lessons my father taught me was to never let your enemy see you weak. You Y/N are what makes me vulnerable, Id do anything for you my love.”

She reached a hand up, turning your chin to look her in the eyes.

“Soon I’m going to be the queen of Gotham and I want you to be king. Y/N, I want to marry you, I want you to be my husband and rule by my side,” she continued.

“You really mean that?”

“Yes I do,” she smiled.

You cupped her cheeks, pulling her up to kiss you deeply.

“I love you so much Sofia,” you whispered against her lips.

“I love you too,” she said grinning wide.

You got to your feet and grabbed her hand, guiding her upstairs to your bedroom.

Sitting on the bed Sofia climbed into your lap, kissing you tenderly.

You sat there for a few minutes just embracing each other.

“Make love to me Y/N,” Sofia mumbled.

You picked her up, laying her back against the pillows.

Throwing your shirt off Sofia did the same as the both fell to the floor.

Kissing down her jaw to her neck and then to her chest you reached around her back and unclipped her bra, tossing it aside.

You wrapped your lips around one of her nipples, sucking lightly and flicking your tongue over it before switching to the other.

Unbuttoning her pants you slid them down her legs, kissing your way back up her calves to her hips.

You nipped at her hipbone until she pulled you back up to her lips.

Shrugging your own pants and boxers off your cock rested against her thigh as your fingers rubbed gently at her through her underwear.

“Y/N,” she moaned.

Tugging her underwear off you put a condom on and finally let your cock find her entrance, pushing inside slightly.

Sofia’s hands clung to your neck as you kissed and rocked your hips softly.

When you were all the way inside her you started building a gradual rhythm.

“Y/N,” she moaned again even louder.

You kept thrusting your hips until Sofia released your lips from hers and threw her head back against the pillows.

She came around you, crying out your name.

With a few more thrusts you came too, riding out your orgasms together.

“I love you,” you muttered slowing down your movements.

“I love you too,” she said kissing you with all the love and passion she could.


	5. Beautiful

“Y/N?” Sofia called out walking around the Falcone manor.

“Sofia! You’re home early!” You shouted from the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen, finding you in an apron with a frying pan in one hand and oven mitt on the other.

“What are you doing?” Sofia chuckled at the sight.

“I uh, was trying to cook you dinner for our anniversary,” you said setting the pan down and taking the mitt off.

“Thats so sweet,” she smiled, kissing you softly, “nice apron by the way.”

“I didn’t want to get anything on my clothes,” you said untying the apron and revealing the nice button up shirt you were wearing.

“And all dressed up too,” she said running her hands up your chest and around your neck, leaning in to kiss you again.

“Give me five more minutes and dinner will be ready,” you told her.

When everything was set up you took Sofia’s hand and guided her to the dining room.

Her face lit up when she saw the candles lighting the room, the roses at the center of the table with her favorite pasta dish sitting on the plates.

“I can’t believe you did all this,” she gasped.

“I wanted to make tonight special,” you said wrapping your arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek.

“You are a very special man Y/N and i am quite the lucky woman,” Sofia blushed.

“There’s one more thing,” you said grabbing a necklace box that was hidden behind the bouquet of roses.

“How could there possibly be more,” she laughed.

“Open it,” you said biting your lip in anticipation.

Sofia opened the box, smiling wide when she looked at the necklace inside.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said.

“A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman,” you said helping her put it on.

“I love you sweetheart,” Sofia said kissing you again.

“I love you too,” you smiled, “now let’s eat before the food gets cold.”


	6. being married headcanons

· being married to Sofia is a ride

· you met and got married in Mexico and knew of her families history in Gotham but never thought you’d actually go back there

· you’d follow her anywhere so of course you said yes when she told you her insane idea about moving to Gotham to reclaim the Falcone name

· you’re her right hand man

· Oswald tried threatening you to get to her once

· she made sure no one ever dared lay a hand on you again

· when she teamed up with the Sirens you were the only dude they trusted

· you became closest to Selina

· you were like a big brother to her

· Sofia thought it was sweet

· Carmine always calls you to check in on Sofia

· “i trust you’ll keep my daughter safe Y/N. If anything happens to my little girl I’ll have your head on a silver platter”

· you are the only person Sofia lets see her vulnerable side

· she tried to act tough after her brother died

· but you held her as she cried herself to sleep for weeks

· her wedding ring is her most prized possession

· and if anything ever happened to you she wouldn’t know what to do with herself


End file.
